The Lucky One
by katierosefun
Summary: (One-shot) Cadena thinks that it's high time that Anakin should be answering to his fan-girls and when the entire situation gets out of hand, they must find a solution to the madness!


**HI doods! This is basically one of my one-shots that I was telling you guys about Cadena and Anakin...well, this idea was sorta inspired by SJ Skywalker and loveanisoka when we were all talking on the forum a while ago, and then SJ Skywalker just says, "Oh, imagine if Cadena has to save Anakin from a bunch of fangirls!" And I agreed that'd be a great idea, so I began to work into this mini-story. :) I'm not ashamed to say that I'm probably one of those Anakin fangirls because, well...he's just amazing! XD But...yeah. Now, for those of you who just clicked into this story because you saw Anakin's name-Cadena is Anakin's new Padawan after Ahsoka left the Order. Read 'Begin Again' for more info. :) Now, without further ado, I give you the Lucky One~! **

Anakin—

"Hey, Master, they're crowding again." Cadena tells me in a bored voice. I moaned and pressed myself against the wall, closing my eyes.

Cadena sighs and says, "They're a group of harmless fan girls, what can really go wrong?" I shook my head. "No, Cadena, you have no CLUE what they are capable of." I said shakily. "They can be creepy, vicious, and—"

"WE LOVE YOU, ANAKIN!" The crowd of girls scream outside the door. I shuddered and Cadena gives me a smirk.

"They seem pretty harmless to me." Cadena says cheerfully, walking to open the door. "No, Cadena, don't do it!" I yelled. Cadena rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Master, really, what can go wrong?" She asks and in a flash, the door opens.

I held my breath, as though bracing for a bomb to explode and it happens.

A crowd of girls begins screaming and runs inside.

I caught a look of smugness and amusement on Cadena's face before she disappears in the crowd.

Cadena—

I slipped out of our quarters and headed down to the library, ready to enjoy my free time as it lasts. I felt a tad guilty for letting all those fan girls go to my master that way, but he deserved it. He needed to spend some time with his fans. Honestly, he's been receiving so much fan mail, and he doesn't even bother to read them.

I shook my head, sighing and logged onto a computer, jumping around on random yet interesting topics.

Every once in a while, I heard an occasional scream coming from our quarters but I didn't pay any attention. I was already deep in a story and then I heard my comlink beeping. I cursed under my breath and walked out of the library.

"Cadena! You gotta help me!" Anakin yells and I heard other people screaming in the background. "HELP ME NOW!"

I sighed and muttered, "I'll be there…hold onto your seat."

"I DON'T HAVE A SEAT! I DON'T HAVE ANY ROOM! HELP ME—Gah!" I heard Anakin curse out loud and the call suddenly ended.

I raised an eyebrow and the comlink and shook my head, standing up. I was going to have to save my master's skin…again.

I raced out of the library and walked down to our shared quarters, opening the door. I flinched as a fan girl tumbled out of the room and she looks up at me with crazed eyes. "Oh my god, it's you! How does it feel to be with Anakin all the time?" She gives a little squeal and I snorted in disgust. "Trust me, kid, you don't wanna be around him all the time…he can be as annoying as C-3PO when we're travelling with a broken hyper drive." I muttered, walking past the fallen girl.

I was immediately smothered by elbows, arms, Anakin t-shirts (really? Is he that likable? I mean…geez…)

"Excuse me, coming through, please move it…" I murmured, trying to struggle my way past the crowd.

However, each time I would even catch a glimpse of my poor master, I would be thrown back into the thick of things and I'd lose him again.

I growled in frustration and finally shouted, "HEY! LEAVE MY MASTER ALONE!"

Everyone went silent and all eyes turned to me, including Anakin's. He gave me a weak, grateful smile and I smirked at him, my arms crossed.

"Alright, people, shoo now…I think that's enough." I said, walking over to my master. "You heard me, _git, _before I call the authorities."

The crowd of fan girls didn't say anything and didn't move.

I tensed and grabbed Anakin's arm. I cleared my throat and made a shooing motion with my hand. "Did you guys hear me? Get lost!" I said loudly.

I turned to Anakin and he looked down at me with wide eyes.

"Don't make any sudden movements…it may only alarm them…" I hissed in the corner of my mouth and Anakin nodded slowly.

We walked agonizingly carefully to the door and I shuddered as I felt all of the eyes trained on our backs. It wasn't until I opened the door when the mob closed in and went frantic again.

"Blast!" I muttered and Anakin shouts, "RUN, RUN, RUN!"

Still holding hands, we darted through the halls and I swallowed as the crowd follows us, screaming and crying out in fury and, well…fangirling.

"Why do those girls like you anyway? There's nothing even remotely charming about you!" I shouted to Anakin over the din of the screaming.

Anakin scowled at me and yells, "It's not my fault I was born this way!"

I slapped my forehead with my other hand and turned my head over to see if the mob was gaining on us.

Sadly, they were.

I sighed and shouted, "ANAKIN ISN'T WORTH IT!"

"YES, HE IS!" A girl screamed back at me and I turned to Anakin, who gave me a sheepish smirk.

"Oh, _Force._" I muttered and leapt up to a vent, Anakin close behind.

"Where do you think they're going?"

"Maybe back to their quarters?"

"OH, MY GOSH! ANAKIN AND I ARE IN THE SAME BUILDING! I GOTTA GO TWEET THIS!"

Anakin and I both scurried away from the vents and when we were finally out of ear-shot, I hissed, "Some people really need a social life."

Anakin smirks. "How so?" He asks lightly. I gestured around Anakin's face. "Really? I can't believe that you have actual fan girls! If they even knew _half _the guy you were, they'd take it back faster than Rex could yell at a lazy trooper!" I said indignantly.

Anakin rolled his eyes and crawled through the vents ahead of me. "I'm starving. You wanna go down to the mess?" He asks without turning around.

I let my mouth drop open and gestured down to below us. "Master, are you out of your mind?! I mean, the fan girls will be bound to catch up to us soon!" I hissed.

Anakin turned to me with a pitiful expression on his face. "But I'm _hungry._" Anakin whines, clutching his stomach. I sighed and shook my head at how pathetic he looked and couldn't help but to sympathize over him.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Master." I muttered.

Anakin immediately brightens, knowing that he had won the fight and his regular smirk resurfaces. "Come on then, Cadena." He said cheerfully and scurried through the vents.

I sighed and followed after him.

•◊•

Anakin and I dug into our meal quietly, and I ever so often glanced over my shoulder just in case the doors would open and the mob would break out.

After a couple moments, I finally blurted, "What do girls find so interesting in you, Master?"

Anakin blinks and raised his head from his food with a raised eyebrow. "What? You don't find anything about me impressive?" He asks teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Hardly." I replied.

Anakin shrugged and says, "I don't want to sound _so _full of myself—"

"Of course you do." I muttered.

Anakin gave me a smirk and continues, "But let's just say that the ladies find me…ah, unique." I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do I even want to know what you mean by that?"

Anakin pretended to examine his glove and says, "Think about it—I'm handsome, charming, the _Chosen One, _not a bad mechanic or pilot, and I suppose a bit of a 'bad boy'. Girls can't get enough of it."

I rolled my eyes again and flicked some of my food at Anakin. I looked over to him and we both burst out laughing.

Obi-wan walked into the mess and heads after us with a slightly amused smile.

"Good day, Master Kenobi. Anything we can help you with?" I asked cheerfully. Obi-wan shrugged and sat down across from me, next to Anakin. "Ah, well…no, the Temple seems rather quiet." He replied, his face completely calm.

I raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"We're just talking about how many girls love Anakin." I said, giving Anakin another smirk. Obi-wan looks over to Anakin with raised eyebrows and sighed, shaking his head. "I cannot even imagine." He mutters.

"What? Oh, right, I forgot…you're already taken by your girlfriend." Anakin said, laughing.

I turned over to Obi-wan with curious eyes and he snapped, "Satine is _not _my girlfriend! She's…she's not even alive!"

Anakin immediately stopped laughing and he winced. "Whoops." He mutters, knowing that he hit a sore spot.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek as Obi-wan stood up, sure that he would be upset. Instead, Obi-wan sighs heavily and then looks up. I was surprised to find amused twinkles in his eyes as he said, "No matter. I've had my revenge." He says lightly.

"Revenge? That's a new one." Anakin mutters.

"Yes, revenge, my dear Anakin." Obi-wan replied, clasping his hands behind his back.

Anakin and I exchanged wary looks. We both didn't like where this was going.

"Obi-wan…? What's going on?" Anakin asks, slowly standing up.

Obi-wan gestured at the mess hall doors. "You all can come in now!" He calls and my eyes widened as the crowd of fan girls launched into the room.

"Obi-wan!" Anakin shouts and we both ran for the windows. "How are we going to get rid of the fan girls?" I asked as we crawled out of the windows and onto the roof.

"I'm open for suggestions." Anakin shot back and I watched with horrid fascination as some girls actually tried to clamber after us.

"They aren't giving up!" I shouted. "And we can't let any of them get hurt."

Anakin cursed under his breath and raced across the roof. "This is exactly why I avoid meeting with the fan girls!" He shouted.

"Fine! You were right! Some of them are creepy! But some of this is your fault!" I shouted back.

"What?! How is it _my _fault?" Anakin asks, still backing away.

"Hm, let me see…maybe if you bothered to answer all of that fan mail or something, we wouldn't have to go down like this!" I yelled indignantly.

Anakin's eyes widened. "Cadena, do you _see _how many letters I get every day? How am I supposed to write back to every single one?" He asks incredulously.

I rolled my eyes. "You should at least acknowledge themselves every once in a while!" I snapped.

Anakin sighed and shook his head..

"Come on, Master, time to face your fans." I said, dragging my master back to the crowd.

Anakin blinks as I pulled him across the roof and asks, "What?! No! Cadena, stop!"

I turned and gave Anakin a big, evil smirk. "Get prepared for some writing, Master." I said teasingly.

Anakin—

Over a million autographs and photos later, I stumbled into my quarters and flopped onto the bed, exhausted both physically and mentally.

Cadena was out of breath and she also sat herself down on the bed wearily. "See, Master?" She asks. "That…wasn't so…hard now…was it?"

I ;laughed lightly and closed my eyes. "Thanks, Cadena…for being around." I muttered.

"What? Are you actually thanking _me?" _Cadena asks innocently and I smirked, rolling over on my side. "Yeah, you. Thanks." I muttered.

I heard Cadena laughing and she whispers, "You're welcome, Master."

**A/N: Yes, you read that right-for the first time EVER, it's Anakin thanking his Padawan instead of the other way around. :) :) And before you guys can ask-The title came from a Taylor Swift song on the Red album that's labeled as 'The Lucky One'...basically about fame not being as glamorous as it seems. (Who said that ALL of Taylor's songs are about love? There's proof!)**

**CD Player: New to town with a made up name, in the angel's city chasing fortune and fame and-**

**Anakin: *shuts off CD player* **

**Me: Hey! I was listening to that!**

**Anakin: I've been listening to you singing Taylor Swift songs this entire summer! I need a break! **

**Me: *sighs* ...you meanie. **

**Anakin: I'm not being mean! Do you think it's easy working with a Swiftie? **

**Cadena: I'm a Swiftie and I'm proud of it!**

**Me: See? You're already used to living with a Swiftie. :P**

**Anakin: ...Grrr...**

**Me: Never mind. Cadena, do the review notice. **

**Cadena: Please review, give feedback, no hater comments and make sure to check out more of meeeeeeeeeee!**

**Anakin: Hey! **

**Cadena: And Anakin. :P**

**Me: You said it! See ya guys all later! :)**


End file.
